Memories
by Avalons' Wish
Summary: This is going to be a series of one-shots exploring random moments between Robin and Raven and how i can stretch their relationship. these one-shots will probably have nothing to with each other and happen at any time
1. Kindness of a Stranger

_No act of kindness, no matter how small, is ever wasted._

_~Aesop, The Lion and the Mouse_

She felt cold. But she didn't rub uselessly at her arms or shiver pointlessly the way the people on the streets around her did. The sudden change of temperature in Jump City made her realize winter was not to far away. The cold little snowflakes falling and blurring her vision as they landed on her thick eyelashes didn't stop her as she made her way down the darkened street in Jump City to her favorite coffee shop a mile away from Titans tower. The cold winter air pushed restlessly at her and made her hair whip around her face uncomfortably; she pulled the hood up of the grey sweater she was wearing and gritted her teeth as she rounded a corner and came into view of the little warm shop.

Smiling a bit in the inside, she walked to the door and pulled it open. Once inside, she was flooded with warmth.

She noticed how empty it was in the shop as she slowly walked to the counter and waited for someone to come and take her order.

"What would you like?" a man said as her came out from the back room and stared at her with a bored expression. She gave him a small smile, "Coffee please." She said. He nodded briskly and set to work on completing his task.

The door opened and a burst of cold air flooded the shop as a young mom pushed inside her family and sat them down at a table away from the door. Raven stared unemotionally at the little girl who looked around the age of eight help her little brother into a chair.

"That'll be 2.49," the man's voice said from behind the counter, she pulled out the money and handed it to him. "Thanks," she mumbled as she got some change and dumped it in her pocket.

She took a seat next to a window and stared out into the storm, her breath fogged the glass and she turned her attention back to the family she saw come in a few minutes ago.

The little girl was staring at her curiously while the mom was at the counter ordering something for them.

She sipped her coffee and pulled out her communicator. She turned it over so she can see the back and flipped the switch off; she really didn't feel like leaving before she finished her coffee.

"Aren't you cold?" a voice asked from next to her. She turned to look at who asked her and narrowed her eyes at the little girl she saw from across the shop. She shook her head and took another sip from her cup. "Don't talk much huh?"

"Not that it matters to you." She monotone. The little girl blinked and didn't seem unfazed by the lack of emotion in her voice so she sighed and sat back in her chair and looked at the little girl again. "No I'm not."

"Really?" the little girls voice had a disbelieving tone to it and made Raven smirk at her. "Yes really." She replied hastily.

It was the little girls turn to narrow her eyes at her as she tried to see behind her emotional shield. "My name is Hayden." The little girl said as Raven studied her for a while. "Hasn't your mother told you not to talk to strangers?" Raven asked as she looked around the shop.

The little girl didn't even blink as she answered her question, "My mom is in the bathroom and I don't think you're strange." Raven looked at her.

The little girl's blonde hair was tied into a ponytail and she had earmuffs resting around her neck. She was wearing a thick sweater with who knows how many scarves wrapped securely underneath and was wearing thick black pants that covered her shoes. "I'm Raven." She answered back as she finished taking in the girl's appearance.

The little girl smiled and cocked her head to the side, "You never answered my question. Aren't you cold?"

"Are _you _could?" Raven questioned back. She shrugged and looked around, "Of course _I _am," she gazed back at Raven and studied her, "But you never said you were or weren't." Hayden smirked at her and crossed her arms over her chest and waited for her to say something. "Unless you weren't paying attention, I said I _wasn't _cold."

"That's past-tense so I take it you are now?" the corner of Raven's lips lifted upward slightly as she stared at Hayden. She stared back at her with mirth in her eyes and challenged Raven to disagree with her, "I'm not cold right now, honest." Raven replied as she raised her right hand in the air. The little girl smiled and giggled at her.

Raven watched as the little girl pulled out a chair and sat next to her, "How old are you?" Hayden asked, as she got comfortable on the chair. "Eighteen, what about you?" she answered calmly. "Nine. I go to Dakota Elementary,_ (1)_ about five minutes away from this shop."

Raven nodded as she recalled passing that school sometimes when the team gets called into battle. "I've passed by it a few times." Hayden smiled and nodded, "What do you do?"

"What do you mean?" Raven asked carefully. "Like what is your job? My mom works at my school and I want to be a doctor when I get older.

"Oh. Um, I help people." _'It wasn't a total lie' _she thought to herself as Hayden seemed to be taking it in, she could see her thinking about what she was going to ask next and she felt she knew what she was going to say. "How?" Raven smirked; she knew she was going to ask that. "I guess like, I volunteer and help the city out when ever I can."

"That's cool, my dad used to volunteer for the city also. He liked making fundraisers for the community and donating money to people who need it." Raven took a sip of her warm coffee as she thought about what to say next. "He died last year though." She said apathetically after a moment's silence. Raven coughed and stared at her apologetically, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, it's the past, and I'm happy I at least got to know him."

"Hayden?" Hayden turned her head in the direction of her mothers voice and waved at her, "Coming!" she called out as she stood up from the chair and looked back at Raven.

Hayden pulled off a purple scarf from around her neck and handed it to her, she smiled and walked away before she could say something about it. Raven stared after the family as they made their way to the door and out into the cold storm.

She looked down at the soft scarf and smiled. She wrapped it around her neck and took a sip of her cold coffee. She pulled out her communicator and flipped the switch back on as she made her way to the door.

She opened the door and welcomed the cold air the reached out and wanted to touch her skin, she didn't feel cold anymore as she made her way out into the snow back to the tower.

Once she reached the tower and walked inside to find everyone on the couch watching a show on the TV she nodded to them and started walking away when a voice stopped her before she reached the door, "Would you like to watch a movie with us? We were waiting for you to get here." Robin asked.

She smiled, "Sure." She walked to the couch and sat next to Robin who had scooted over and made space for her to sit. She mumbled thanks and turned the power off with her magic so she didn't have to get up and do it manually.

"So what do y'all say we should watch?" Cyborg asked as he sorted through different movies in front of the large TV screen.

"We should watch Wicked Scary again!" Beastboy called from where he was sitting on the couch. Starfire shook her head, "I do not wish to view that movie again. It was quite disturbing the first time we viewed it. Please, can we watch The Legendary Tales of Manny?"_(2) _"Aw dude no! We watched that last time and it was boring!" Beastboy whined and hid his head in his hands. Cyborg rolled his eyes and grabbed a movie he thought would satiate both teens.

Raven smiled at her friends and turned to look at Robin who was looking at her, or rather what was around her neck. He fingered it carefully and looked at her with a raised eyebrow; she shrugged and turned her attention to the screen while the previews were starting, "Someone gave it to me." She answered his unspoken question. When he kept looking at her she sighed and rolled her eyes, "A little girl I meet at the coffee shop gave it to me after we met." She smiled at the memory.

"It looks good on you." He whispered loud enough so she could only hear, she tried to hide the blush that was covering her cheeks but even in the dim light he caught and smiled at her.

He shifted his arms so that they were resting on the couch behind her head and Starfire's, she eyed him a moment before looking at Cyborg, "Do you have popcorn?" she asked. He smiled at her and stood up from the couch and walked into the kitchen to make some, "Just wait a moment and you'll have some okay?" She nodded and shifted her body on the couch so she was sitting a bit closer to Robin; he looked back at her and smiled.

The movie started just as Cyborg came walking back to the couch with two bowls filled to the top with popcorn. He hand her one and took the other one for himself. She grabbed one and just as she was about to place it in her mouth, Robin took it out of her hand and ate it. She glared at him and he shrugged and laughed, "Too slow." He whispered quietly in her ear. She shook her head and motioned toward the bowl, "Couldn't you've gotten one from here?" she asked baffled. She opened her mouth to say something else but with his quick reflexives he grabbed popcorn from the bowl and placed it in her mouth. She closed it instinctively and he smiled at her, "There, better?" he asked. She chewed slowly and glared at him, he laughed.

"SHH!" three voices stopped his laughter, he looked over at the other titans and smiled apologetically, "Sorry," Robin mumbled.

Raven smirked at him and continued watching the movie.

About an hour into this movie Raven was starting to feel tired, she looked over at the others and notice the others were looking the same thing. She tried to keep her eyes open and on the TV but only manage to keep them open for five minutes before she drifted into sleep.

After the movie almost everyone was asleep or really tired, Robin glanced over at Beastboy and Starfire on the other side of the couch and saw that they were asleep.

Cyborg stifled a yawn and said goodnight to Robin who was the only other one awake and left the room with Beastboy and Starfire slung over his shoulders to go to bed.

He glanced over at Raven who was snuggled next to him asleep; he smiled at her and touched her shoulder softly. She mumbled stuff he couldn't make out and shift her so she was resting on the couch's armrest; he sighed and as carefully as he could, stood up and picked her up in his arms. She curled up against his chest instinctively, he smiled again and carried her to her room and couldn't help but notice how light she was.

Once he reached her room, he opened her door and stepped inside the dark room. He waited for his eyes to adjust before continuing on in her room and making his way carefully to her bed and laying her down on top of it. Her carefully wrapped the covers around her and looked at her asleep, she looked peaceful. Her face was relaxed and her lips were parted slightly, her breathing was slow and regular and he knew he had never seen a more beautiful sight.

He took a couple a steps away from her bed before remembering the scarf wrapped around her neck and carefully as he can, reached for it and unwrapped it around from her neck and placed it next to her. He nodded to himself and quietly made his way to her door.

"Goodnight Robin," he heard her call from her bed. He stopped and smiled, "Goodnight Raven." There wasn't any more noise as he shut the door behind him and walked out into the dark hallway.

He stood out in the hallway for a moment and let his thoughts run while he stared at her door in the dark. It felt like hours before he decided to move from the spot he was standing on and walk to his own room.

Raven woke up as some of the sun's light started to filter into her room and fill her room. She sat up and rubbed her face with her hands and looked down at herself and noticed she was still wearing the same thing from yesterday. She pulled herself out of her bed and stretched the sleep out of her body, she walked to her closet and grabbed some clothes and carried it with her to the bathroom she shared with Starfire.

Thirty minutes later she walked out of the bathroom wearing a white V-neck long sleeved shirt and a black skirt; she walked back into her room and headed to her closet so she can find some shoes. She grabbed her black boots and pulled them on and placed her clothes in a pile inside her closet so she can wash them later.

She walked to her bed and pulled the purple scarf out from under her blanket and wrapped it around her neck and teleported herself out of the tower and out into the city.

She walked down the busy streets to the school and ignored all the guys that were staring at her and trying to get her attention.

Once she reached the elementary she looked at the playground and watched all the little kids running around and laughing. She noticed some of them throwing snow at each other and blaming it on others as they ran away laughing and giggling. She continued searching the area until she spotted the familiar blonde little girl sitting on a swing giggling as a boy pushed her, she smirked at the sight and waited a bit before walking up to the fence and quietly calling out to her.

The girl's eyes widened and she jumped off the swing and ran to the fence where Raven was waiting, "Raven! What are you doing here?" she asked light-heartedly. Raven shrugged and smiled at her, "Just wanted to know why you gave me your scarf."

Hayden shrugged and played with her mittens she was wearing, "You were cold." She said casually and looked up to stare at Raven with a smile, "And you're wearing it now," she pointed out happily. "I never said I was cold." Raven said with a smile.

"You may not have said you were cold, but I could tell. You were lying when you said you weren't cold."

"You didn't even know me." Raven pointed out. Hayden shrugged, "Just cause you were a stranger doesn't mean I couldn't be kind to you." "Were?" Raven asked. "Yeah, you're my friend now… aren't you?" Raven nodded. "Yeah… friends."

Hayden looked at her and studied her face, "You don't seem to euphoric about it." Raven looked at her surprised and raised an eyebrow at her.

"Euphoric huh? Tell me, what grade your in again." Raven asked. "Fifth, but I'm really smart because my teacher uses big words and I've learned them." She answered simply. "And you didn't seem happy when you said we were friends." She said after a few minutes passed by.

"I am happy, I just don't show my emotions." Raven said. "I really am." Raven said after Hayden didn't answer. "I believe you." Hayden giggled.

They stayed quiet, both enjoying the others presence until Hayden spoke up again, "So does your boyfriend know you're here?" Raven looked at her with shock clearly written on her face, "What, you don't have a boyfriend?" Hayden asked after seeing Raven's expression. "No! What would make you say something like that?" she replied hastily. "Its just cause your really pretty… and I figured you had one. Sorry I didn't mean to upset you." Raven shook her head, "Its not that you upset me, its just that you surprised me."

"So you don't have one but want one?"

"I don't know."

"Do you like anybody?"

Raven looked down and shook her head. Hayden looked at her with narrowed eyes, clearly not believing her and just as she was going to say something, the bell rang, dismissing them from the playground, "I got to go, bye!"

"Do you want your scarf back?" Raven asked, Hayden shook her head and smiled at her, "Its yours! Just take care of it! Bye Raven!" Hayden waved at her as she rushed inside the building out of sight.

Raven walked away from the gate as she thought about their last conversation, _'I don't like anyone'_ she thought to herself. _'Sure keep telling yourself that'_ the other part of her mind told her. She sighed and continued walking until she walked to the busiest street in Jump city and decided to turn back and head to the tower so she can read or meditate.

**(1) I doubt that there is actually a school called Dakota Elementary, it was the first name that came to my head so… yeah.**

**(2)And the movie is probably not even a real movie; I just figured it MIGHT be something Starfire would watch.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, just Hayden and the plot**

**So what do you guys think? I'm actually trying to improve my writing skills and I actually think I didn't do that bad, I also used some big words I've been wanting to use and I feel so accomplished right now haha:D Please review and tell me what you think of this story *****Smiles*******


	2. Turn and Face the Strange

_(A/N) Super-duper sorry for the wait! I had it saved on my USB but I can't find it, so I had to rewrite it all. Okaii so I was going to send everyone a message and thank them for reviewing but I got some people who didn't have accounts so I'm just going to thank everyone here. Thanks to __**Golgia**__, __**Lola, masquerade**__**kiss**__, __**Giggles**__, __**Natalie**__, __**EternityStar**__, and __**13RobinsLittleRae13, **__and__** Karla12309 **__for reviewing my first chapter, it meant a lot to me._

_Firstly, I couldn't find a quote for this chapter and that sucks big time :c. Second, this chapter is based on the last episode of Teen Titans, I think it's called Things Change; I'm not too sure but yeah. But of course don't expect it to be like the episode, I'm only basing it on it, Okaii? So I hope you enjoy it. :]_

XXX

**Memories**

**Chapter 2**

**Turn and face the strange**

Something was different. She could tell as soon as she stepped onto the ground of Jump City and looked around the airport. From where she was standing, she could easily see construction workers putting up new buildings in the distance. The frames of the buildings were pretty tall and loomed over the city, casting shadows over most of the smaller buildings. She frowned and looked toward the others to see if they noticed the change she did, so far from what she could tell, they didn't notice a thing. They are all talking excitedly about how they are back in Jump and couldn't wait to go home, but Robin was staring around not saying a word as he studied their surroundings with narrowed eyes. "You noticed it too?" Raven asked as she walked over to him and stood next to him. "It's kind of hard to miss, especially if you lived in Jump for a while and know every single thing that happens in the city." She nodded and looked back at the other three who were already taking their luggage to the T-Car that was waiting in the parking lot.

"Come on Richard, they're already leaving us behind." She walked back to the spot she was standing a while ago and picked up her luggage and walked in the direction the others were heading in. She looked over her shoulder and watched as Richard grabbed his stuff and followed her to the car.

The others were already waiting and sitting in inside the car when they made their way to them slowly, Raven carefully put her bag inside the trunk and slid into the back seat next to Starfire and Robin slid into the car next to Raven.

As they got closer to the city the excited talk everyone was sharing, except Raven and Robin, died down a bit as they stared out the windows of the car and looked at city. Starfire didn't seem to notice anything as she pointed at new shops that were being built and excitedly exclaimed she was going to visit those stores.

Beastboy kept his eyes outside the window biting his lip as they passed street after street, "I don't see it." He mumbled. "See what?" Robin asked as he to also stared out the window. "The Comic Book store!" Beastboy whined. Raven rolled her eyes and crossed her arms over her chest, "Is that all you really care about?" she asked him with annoyance. Beastboy huffed and stayed quiet as they pulled up to a red light.

She felt the seat shift next to her, and without looking up, she knew Robin was staring at her. She waited for him to say something, but after a minute or so of silence, she tuned to him and raised her eyebrow at him. His blue eyes were studying carefully and they both held eye contact for a while. The way his eyes danced in the sunlight that streamed into the window made the breath in her throat catch, her stomach fluttered and she tried to turn from his stare but couldn't find the strength to move. So she just stayed like that, looking at Robin, studying the features on his face and enjoying the quietness of the car.

She smiled lightly at him and looked away and noticed they were already pulling up to the Tower, she saw Starfire was already out of the car even though the car hasn't stopped moving and Beastboy was fidgeting with his seatbelt. She could feel the excitement radiating off everyone as they made their way into the garage.

XXX

_(A/N) Wow this sucks…. this is too short, for it to take me two weeks to do. I feel like I went out of my comfort zone a bit, but I was happy to try something new. This was supposed to go longer and the one I had on my USB was indeed longer, but I just couldn't seem to make this one flow like the first one I did. I am kind of upset that it is only two pages and I know I could've have done something better, but don't worry I WILL make it up on the next chapter. Please don't hate me for this, especially for making you guys wait so long. _

_Preview for next chapter: The Butterfly Effect_

_**Raven stared into the eyes of the blond haired blue eyed girl and couldn't help the panic rise in her chest as she placed a hand on her and chanted a few words; Raven tried to pull away but the girl was insistent on having Raven hear what she was supposed to say.**_


	3. Butterfly Effect

_(A/N)I have a good reason for not updating fast, my parents didn't pay for the internet and so I got stuck without and internet for a while. Super sorry! I hope you guys can forgive me._

_This one is probably going to be two chapters long, depending on how long I decide to go with it._

_Thanks to everyone who reviewed my last chapter, even though it was really short, you guys made my day. And thanks to the other people who added this story to their favorites, thanks you guys :D_

XXX

**Memories:**

**Chapter 3**

**The Butterfly Effect**

"_Step on a butterfly today,_

_Three-million people die in the future."_

_-Angela Petrelli, Heroes_

The fair was crowded. Or rather, Raven corrected herself; the Jump City Fair was crowded. As she paid for a bottled water from one of the concession stands, she could see cars parked bumper to bumper along the roads leading down to the beach.

So far, though, the action was boring. She supposed she'd been hoping that there was going to be more fun things she would be interested in doing. It was nothing what she thought it would be like when she agreed to come down here with the rest of her friends. The fair was temporarily located along the outskirts of Jump city; it was a few blocks from the beach. The rickety rides were a part of the festival, and the parking lot was lined with overpriced game booths and greasy food concessions. The whole place was kind of… gross.

Not that anyone else around her seemed to think so. The place was _packed. _Old and young, families, groups of middle-schoolers ogling one another. No matter which way she went, she always seemed to be fighting against the tide of bodies. Bodies surrounding her from all sides, she was being squashed by two big sweaty guys as the crowd around her came to a stop. No doubt they'd both eaten the fried hot dog and French fries she'd seen at the concession stand. She wrinkled her nose.

Spying an opening in the huge crowd, she slipped away from the rides and game booths and headed toward the beach. Fortunately, the crowd continued to thin as she moved down the street, past booths offering homemade crafts for sale. Nothing she could ever imagine herself buying.

Distracted, she bumped into a table manned by and elderly woman seated on a wooden chair. Wearing a long robe that touched the floor around her feet, she had long white hair and an open, cheerful face—the type of old woman who spent her day alone at home, Raven guessed. On the table in front of her were all types of different gems and large thick books, with pages yellowing by age. There was also different types of jewelry that looked to hundreds of years old, her eyes scanned the table and came to a rest on a small silver box. Inside the box was a long silver necklace with a beautiful clock attached to it, a lock delicately carved into the back of the clock, there was a soft white aura pulsing from it.

"It's beautiful," she said.

The elderly woman smiled. "Do you want to hold it? It's very old, found it almost more than two thousand years ago. It's called the clock of Zeitreise."_(1) _

The clock gave off a bright blinding light.

"No, that's okay." It was beautiful, though. Really unique, even if she didn't think the name fitted it, but she doesn't know because she's never heard it before. And she did sort of want to hold it, but she knew she wouldn't want to give it back if she did. "Is it for sale? I've never seen anything like it before."

"Yes it is," the woman answered. "That's why I set up this table. So people can buy what they want. Last year I sold so many things, and I've sold more than thirty items today. I'm just waiting for the right person to come take this clock; it's the only one of its kind. But I guess someone else might come by and get it next year; I'll be here until the festival leaves in case you're interested."

"I'm only visiting," Raven answered, just as a loud cheer erupted from the beach. She glanced in the direction of the beach, Raven thought about it, figuring, why not? It couldn't be any worse than what was happening up here. She grabbed a card from the table and tucked it in her pocket before heading toward the steps that lead to the beach.

The sun was descending, giving the ocean a beautiful sheen like liquid gold. On the beach families were congregated on towels near the water, along with some sand castles about to be swept away in the rising tide.

It didn't take long to reach the source of the action. As she inched her way toward the court, that she noticed her friends playing on, she saw that the other girls in the audience seemed fixated on the two players on the right.

Richard and Victor.

Of course. No surprise there. It was impossible not to admire their lanky, muscular physiques and the fluid way they moved through the sand, even Victor who she always thought of as an older brother.

She looked around the court and automatically noticed two bikini clad girls across the court admiring her two friends. Raven had noticed the blonde and her friend right away. They were both thin and pretty, with blindingly white teeth, and obviously used to being the center of attention and having boys drooling all over them. The held themselves away from the rest of the crowd and cheered daintily, probably not to mess up their hair. She clenched her fists and tried to ignore the twinge of jealousy slowly rising in her when she noticed Richard give the two girls a smile and a wink.

She turned to leave just as another serve sailed over the net. She vaguely heard someone shouting as the opposing team, Kori and Gar, returned the serve. But before she had taken more than a couple of steps, she felt the spectators around her beginning to jostle one another, knocking her off balance for just an instant.

An instant too long.

She turned just in time to see Richard rushing toward her at full speed, his hands craning to catch the wayward volleyball. She didn't have time to react before he slammed into her. She felt him grab her arms to prevent her from falling. She felt her arm jerk on impact and watched in almost fascination as he reached over and caught the ball, barely.

"Raven, are you okay? I'm sorry." He panted.

"I'm fine." She snapped.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes Richard, just let me go," she pulled her arm free from his strong grasp and turned away from him. "The game is almost over Rae, we could hang after if you want." He bounced the volleyball between his hands.

She crossed her arms over her chest and turned to him, "I'm sure you would rather go hang out with your _friends_ across the court." He turned and followed the direction her gaze was traveling and rolled his eyes as he saw the two girls smiling at him. "Nah, I don't even know them." He shrugged.

"But I saw you smiling and winking at them." She protested quietly. He smirked and turned to face her with mirth in his eyes, "Getting jealous Rae? You know I wouldn't suspect you as the jealous type."

She turned and walked away without saying another word, her hair flipping behind her as she walked off the beach and back onto the crowded streets leading back to the fair. The streetlights were barely turning on as the sky darkened overhead. She passed darkened alleyways she hadn't noticed earlier on her trek to the beach, and many small shops along the many buildings on the street.

Her mind drifted back to the clock she saw earlier and pulled out the card she got from the table and studied it for a moment. "I guess it wouldn't hurt to go back there." She mumbled to herself as she retraced her steps back to the little booth she found earlier in the darker part of the fair.

It took her less than a couple of minutes to make her way back to the old lady's booth, "Back so soon?" the old mysterious voice from the elderly lady came from behind the table. "I want to buy the clock." The old lady smiled slightly and nodded, she carefully grabbed the silver box off the table and held it out to her. "How much?" the old lady seemed to pause for a moment then shook her head slightly, "Take it, it's yours. I have a good feeling you'll take care of it."

It was probably a little after twelve when the rest of her friends decided to return home, she had left the fair after she bought the necklace, their loud voices drifted to her room and other rackets sounded from the main room. Raven sat on her bed reading while the rest of her friends finally retired to their rooms to sleep; there was a soft knock on her door and she glanced up, "Um Raven… I would like to talk, do you have a moment?" her bubbly friend asked carefully. She glanced at her book, more than half remaining, and shut it softly. "Come in Kori."

Her door opened slowly and Kori stuck her head inside her room and walked in her room slowly, she stopped at the entrance of the room and looked around the semi-empty room. "Okay, so what's up Kori?" Raven placed the book next to her and scooted over to make space. "I was wondering if you would like to go to the mall tomorrow and help me pick an outfit. Please? Raven? Oh please?" Raven felt a twinge of guilt pass over her, tomorrow she had made plans to go with Richard to Gotham city because he wanted to meet up with Bruce for who knows what, and she didn't want to say no to Kori. "Does it have to be tomorrow? What about Monday?"

"Are you busy tomorrow?"

"Yeah, Richard asked me if I can go with him to Gotham tomorrow." As soon as the sentence left her mouth she saw Kori's eyes twinkle and she smiled brightly at her, "Oh how wonderful! Yes visiting the mall can wait till Monday!"

"Are You sure Kori? I can ask Richard if I can go with him next time, I'm sure he won't mind." Kori waved her hand and retreated back to the door trying to make an escape, "It is fine! Do not worry about it!" she fled into the hallway and shut the door quickly behind her. Raven shook her head and tugged her blankets over her and drifted into asleep.

"Hey Raven… you awake already? We got to leave already if we want to make it before noon." Richard's voice roused her from her sleep. Grumbling quietly to herself, she pulled off her covers and out of bed to her closet. The light from the closet blinded her momentarily and she waited while the black dots cleared from her vision; she grabbed a white ruffled shirt and a pair of blue denim jeans. She quickly pulled her hair into a messy ponytail with pieces of hair framing her face and grabbed the necklace and clasped it around her neck before she hurried out of her room. "Took you long enough." His voice sounded from somewhere down the hall, he was wearing a tight black shirt with some type of band on the front that showed off his muscles and some jeans that hung loosely at his waist. "Sorry, woke up late." She mumbled as she made her way to where Richard was waiting.

The two made their way down to the garage where Richard kept his motorcycle. The tower was extremely quiet and their footsteps echoed loudly off the dark hallways. After arriving at the garage Richard handed her a helmet that was hanging on the wall next to his black and red motorcycle and grabbed one of his own. Raven strapped the helmet on her head and waited till Richard did the same and climbed on the back of the motorcycle behind him. She loosely wrapped her arms around his waist.

Raven tightened her grip around his waist as soon as the bike lurched forward and out of the garage into the road that leads to the center of Jump City. Richard completely ignored the rules of traffic safety and weaved in and out of traffic and whenever they came up to a red light he would find some way to pass it without stopping. She pressed her head against his back trying to keep the wind from hitting her face constantly. He took sharp turns, went down alleys where he knew shortcuts were, and picked up speed going uphill. What felt like hours to her turned out to be only fifteen minutes in reality when they finally reached the outskirts of Gotham City. Richard slowed down and took the longer routes to Bruce's mansion.

She closed her eyes and tried to focus on his breathing and the beating of his heart, it brought a calmness that washed over her. "Hey Rae, we're here." Richard's voice broke her concentration. She looked up and stared at the giant mansion before her.

Xxx

Zeitreise means time travel in German.

So that's all I'm going to do for this chapter since I just cant seem how to continue… for now… I might make this _memory _into three parts cause im not really a fan of long chapters, I feel as if they'll go on FOREVER! So my chapters are going to be short . Okay well please review and tell me what you think.

**Questions to think about…**

_Who was the lady at the booth that gave Raven the necklace?_

_Why was Raven drawn to the necklace?_

_What does the necklace do? And how is it important in the story?_

_Who were those two girls watching Richard and Victor?_

_Why does Starfire seem happy when Raven tells her she's going with Richard to Gotham City?_

_What does Richard need to do at Bruce's mansion?_

_What will Raven do at the mansion while waiting for Richard?_

Hmmm…. Interesting things to think about right? ;D haha well whatever bye!


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**

**Okay to make this short I'm actually thinking about discontinuing this story :/**

**Yeah, I cant think about what to do next… I'm going to try, but if I cant think about it anything in the next two weeks this story will be no more. Hmm… its strange cause even with my free time I still cant figure out what to do… it sucks. So sorry to everyone but I will try my hardest in continuing. **

**~Avalon**


End file.
